


Telling His Crush

by clonefreak212



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonefreak212/pseuds/clonefreak212
Summary: Fives has feeling for someone and he wants to tell her. He gets a little help. Just some fluff.





	

Five walked around the republic cruiser looking for his captain. He knew that Rex could help him, after all he is with Ahsoka. The ARC trooper checked the mess and the gym but the captain wasn’t there. He tried the hanger, knowing it was one of the commander’s favorite spots and sure enough, that’s where they were.

He saw them standing next to each other as the other clones worked. They weren’t hidden so they couldn’t really act like lovers. They were quietly conversing with each other when Fives approached. 

“You need something Fives?” Ahsoka asked looking over her shoulder.

Should of known. He thought before composing himself. Rex looked back at his brother as well. The ARC got nervous for a moment before trying to speak. “Well, I wanted to talk to the Captain about something.” He said.

“Oh, well I will leave you two alone then.” The Togruta made to leave.

“Ah, commander, you can stay. You can help me too.” He said rubbing the back on his neck. The two arched a brow at him.

“With what?” Rex asked.

“Can we go somewhere else? I don’t want our brothers to know right now.” He said. They understood and made their way to a secluded part of the hanger. 

“What’s the matter Fives?” Ahsoka asked. She was curious as to why the ARC trooper was nervous.

“I-well-how would you tell someone that you like them?” he asked. They both looked at him curiously.

“Just tell them.” Rex said looking at him.

“Just like that?”

“That’s what I did.” He looked at the padawan next to him. Her montrals turned darker and the two clones chuckled. 

“Ah, he did.” She confirmed still blushing. 

“I don’t know if that’s what I should do. I mean she might hit me or something.” 

“Can I ask who it is you like?” Ahsoka asked finally getting her embarrassment under control. They noticed his blush when they asked. 

Fives was hoping they wouldn’t ask but the way Ahsoka was looking at him, he figured she knew who it was. 

Silently cursing himself he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“It’s Izzy.” He said quietly. Rex missed it but Ahsoka didn’t. She got a smirk on her face.

“Knew it.” 

“What Ahsoka?” Rex asked.

“Izzy.” Fives said again. The captain looked at him with a surprised look before her smirked.

“She’s not going to hit you Fives.” He said.

“She’s not?”

“Ah, no. She likes you or that’s what she’s told Soka here.” He got punched in the arm for that. “Ow.” He said playfully.

“You weren’t supposed to say anything.” She growled.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled. Ahsoka turned back to Fives.

“She told me once that she liked you. I haven’t seen her with anyone else so just tell her.” She told him.

“Alright.” Fives smiled. “Thanks. I’ll see you guys later.” He said then walked away.

Rex watched his brother leave and was about to look at Ahsoka but she tackled him to the wall behind him. She pinned him there and kissed him hard.

Later that night, Fives was laying in his bunk thinking about how he should tell her. It was bothering him and he really wanted to talk to her. She was extremely unique since she did fall on to the ship out of nowhere. He decided to get up and walk around for a bit to clear his head. Quietly, he slipped out of his barracks and proceeded to roam around. 

The halls were empty except for the occasional deck clone walking somewhere. He was only in his body glove since no one else but brothers would see him, or so he thought. As he walked, he thought about how to tell Izzy that he had feelings for her. I guess I could just come out and say it. He thought. Seems to be the simplest thing to do that’s not as embarrassing. The ARC sighed as he continued to walk. He didn’t realize when he made it to the hall where to officers quarters were. 

Fives walked by several doors without noticing where he was until he heard something. Stopping, he looked at the door where the sound came from. He listened carefully and heard a low moan and a certain captains name. Blushing, the ARC walked swifly away from the door and then noticed where he was.

Wonder if she’s asleep. He thought as he knew which room was hers. Fives went to knock but decided against it. It would be better if he didn’t wake her up. 

“Fives?” he heard his name and turned to see the source. It was Izanami. She was a few feet away from him in sleep shorts and a tank top. Her hair was down and her cobalt eyes looked at him.

“I-Izzy.” He stammered fighting off a blush. The demon Jedi raised a brow at the tattooed clone. When he didn’t speak she decided she should.

“Did you need something?” she asked walking towards him and to her door. She went to open it when she didn’t get an answer. Izzy could feel his feelings and noticed he was embarrassed and nervous.

“Kind of.” He said. She turned back to look at him.

“Kind of?” 

“Well,” he began and rubbed the back of his neck. The demon Jedi looked at the clone. Fives could feel her gaze on him. “I wanted to talk to you.” He settled on saying. 

“Ok? Now?” she asked. 

“Yes, I mean, no, well if you have time.” He stumbled over his words and silently cursed himself for acting so ridiculous. She cracked a smile.

“I can’t sleep anyways so we could talk now.” Izanami said opening the door. “Come in.” he did so and stood in the door way while she sat on her bed. It went quiet as Fives now couldn’t think of what to say to her. He knew what he wanted to say but now his brain wouldn’t get his mouth to work. “What did you need to talk to me about?” she asked.

“It’s-it’s um” damn it you’re an ARC this can’t be that hard. he scolded himself. Izzy just watched him as he did. She tried not to laugh since this seemed hard for him. 

“Fives.” She brought him out of his thoughts as he looked at her with honey brown eyes. She was smiling at him. “Come here.” She told him patting the spot next to her. He hesitated for a moment before he walked over to her and sat down. “Why are you so nervous?” she asked.

He hesitated for a moment. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Her cobalt gaze was locked on him and looking at him intently. She was patiently waiting for an answer. The ARC trooper took a deep breath before speaking.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“What?” she asked looking at him. He was looking at the floor and she wondered what he wanted to ask that he couldn’t look at her.

“Well, I uh” he started and fidgeted in his spot. This is harder than I thought. He told himself. He still wasn’t looking at her until he felt her touch his arm. Fives looked at her and met her cobalt gaze. She was smiling and had an emotion in her eyes that he swears he’s seen before. He couldn’t place it right then but vaguely noticed that they were getting closer together.

Izanami leaned closer to the ARC trooper. He was staring at her and she saw the chance to make a move since it seemed he was having a hard time. She got close enough that their lips were barely touching. Fives snapped out of his trance but before he could say anything, she placed her lips to his. 

He was shocked when she pressed her lips to his. He was wide eyed and not responding at first. Izzy pressed a bit harder into him, moving her hand up his arm to his neck. Fives snapped out of his shock and went to respond back but she pulled back slightly.

The demon Jedi opened her eyes to look at him. She could see there was surprise and confusion mixing in his honey brown eyes. She smiled a little at him as her hand moved from his neck to his face. 

“I know what you wanted to ask Fives.” She said softly. His eyes went wide and he blushed a little. She giggled quietly. 

“H-How?” was the only thing he could think of to say off hand.

“It took me a minute but the way you were blushing and how nervous you were I put it together and just went for it. I have feelings for you too you know.” She told him with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks at the last statement. He smiled at her slight embarrassment.  
Touching her cheek, she looked back at him. Izzy locked her cobalt gaze with his before he leaned forward and kissed her this time. She smiled into the kiss before responding back. Since she knew this wasn’t something that was flash trained on Kamino, she deepened the kiss.

Fives pulled her into his lap as they continued to make out on her bed. When they pulled apart, he was grinning like a di’kut.

“What?” she asked giggling.

“nothing.” He said before kissing her again and laying down on her bed with her in his arms. 

She pulled back from his lips to lay on his chest. He was only in his body glove but that was enough to feel the heat from his body. It was lulling her to sleep. The ARC could tell that she was drifting off and chuckled lightly.

“Whats so funny?” she asked sleepily.

“You.” He kissed her head. “Get some sleep Cyar’ika.” He told her softly. She mumbled something that he couldn’t make out as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
